Sabrina's Heir  Chapter 1
by isaac1101
Summary: The beginning of a story about Sabrina's successor, and her through her training, the unveiling of a darker truth.


Project Pokmon

Sabrina's Apprentice

Ch.1

"Scyther, it's time to shine!"

The young trainer threw out his pokeball, and a large, green pokemon with bladed arms emerged from a white light. It ran it's threatened weapon's together, and proudly let loose a battle cry. The trainer point a finger at the gym leader.

"Sabrina!" He yelled, "The Marshbadge is mine!"

The psychic gym leader, standing on the opposite side of the gym floor, lifted up her right arm and a small pokeball teleported into her hand. Upon pressing the center button, the ball enlarged into it's normal size, and Sabrina stared with her beautiful, yet piercing eyes at her challenger.

After a few moments, Sabrina finally replied to the gloat.

"A bug type...wise," She said, "However...Alakazam, let's go.."

The pokeball levitated just slightly above Sabrina's right palm. Then, it quickly darted forward, landing in the center of the stadium. The pokeball opened, another white light burst forth, and a brown pokemon with a spoon in both hands and a rather long mustache emerged.

The challenger, now in a thin haze of doubt, still upheld a facade of certainty.

_An Alakzam? _He thought. _A trademark pokemon of hers, but against a strong bug-type like Scyther? ….Forget it. Type disadvantage maybe so, but she's never without an ace._

"Attack Order, now!" The challenger exclaimed.

The pokemon jumped into the air, using it's wings to gain height and stay afloat. It crossed it's blade arm's together, forming an x. No sooner then having done so, the blade's began to glow a bright white. Scyther dived towards it's foe, thinking nothing but to land it's powerful strike.

Sabrina had no doubt the trainer would begin with that move. Otherwise, Alakazam would quickly gain the advantage with it's nearly unmatched power.

_Teleport,_ Sabrina commanded.

The psychic pokemon vanished from sight, and Scyther only had a moment to diminish it's momentum to safely land. The trainer, all of a sudden, grew frantic.

"Scyther, behind you!"

The pokemon quickly adhered to the warning, turning in a moment's notice, only to find the psi pokemon, spoon's brought close together and aimed directly at it.

_Psybeam_.

"Agility!"

As the spoons began to emit a rainbow colored light, as if from a prism, Scyther was the one to vanish. Sabrina let no time interfere with her command.

_Mind Reader._

Alakazam began to levitate with it's crossed. It's eyes were completely enveloped in a blue film as it calmly meditated. Sabrina, being telepathically linked to all her pokemon, could see through Alakazam's eyes.

She saw the gym in a colorless haze, with an occasional blur of light streaking across. The longer Alakazam waited and looked, the more defined the gym and blur became. And then, at an instant, Scyther defined itself from the light, it's blades crossed together, it's eyes distinctly red as it glared at Alakazam directly.

Sabrina could not help but openly speak the next command, though never losing a single bit of her cool composure.

"Psychic," She declared, in a chilling tone.

Alakazam, still in a meditative state, caught the challenger's pokemon in mid-air, consuming it's outline in a blue aura. The psi pokemon brought it's arms forth, aiming it's spoons side-by-side at the bug-pokemon. Scyther, obviously frustrated, seemed to attempt freedom from the psychic hold. All attempts were in vain.

"Ala...ALAKAZAM!" Uttered the psychic pokemon, as a large, blue pulse eminated from the it's spoons.

The trainer's pokemon was pushed backward with a devastating force, quickly followed by a loud THUD it crashed into the gym walls. Scyther fell to the floor, and after looking at it's trainer with a look of failure and defeat, it's head collapsed. It's body relaxed, and it fell into unconciousness.

The trainer ran to his pokemon's aid, but it was futile. Thought not any serious injuries were sustained, the Scyther needed medical assistance. Sabrina quickly commanded Alakazam to teleport away, after which she pulled out another pokeball. She lightly tossed it, and an Espeon emerged. It walked up to the defeated pokemon.

The trainer looked up at Sabrina.

"No, I'm Scyther's trainer," He said with pride. "I'll take him to the pokemon center on my own."

But before the trainer could call Scyther back in it's pokeball, Sabrina put her hand on his solider.

She spoke in a calm and warm voice.

"It's okay," She said. "You'll still need to take it the pokemon center to be safe, but let Espeon heal Scyther for you now."

And with that, Espeon lifted it's head slightly, and it's eyes began to glow white.

"Morning Sun."

Upon the command, a blue aura surrounded the psychic pokemon. The unconcious Scyther was enveloped in a bright, orange-yellow light. The mild wounds Scyther sustained slowly began to heal, and it's eyes began to open. As the healing aura began to fade, Scyther stood up, leaning on one of it's knees, and gave it's trainer an approving nood.

"Scy...ther..," The exhausted pokemon mustered.

The prideful trainer could not hold back an assured grin, and returned the pokemon to it's ball. He bowed to Sabrina, and after a swiftly spoken "Thank you", the trainer left the gym. Sabrina looked down at her Espeon with pride.

"Wonderful work," She said approvingly. "Your abilities get better day by day."

The Espeon held it's head high, as if saying "Of course", and teleported away. Sabrina walked towards the existing door, but stopped a few feet short. In her traditionally cool manner, she turned around and gazed at the center of the gym floor. After a few moments, a blurred-white streak of light suddenly appeared on the spot. The light faded as quickly as it came, and from it, two figures emerged.


End file.
